May the Flurries Be With You
by xxDustNight88
Summary: In which a playful snowball fight to settle a dispute turns into so much more for Kylo and Hermione.


**Author's Note:** Hello, loves! Happy holidays! I have a new pairing today, one that I feel you're absolutely going to love! I apologize if Kylo is slightly OOC, but at this point he's not affiliated with the First Order at all and is completely on his own.

This story was written for JenniseiBlack. I hope you love this! It was a lot of fun to write a new pairing, especially one I've been dying to dig into for a quite a while now! Thank you!

Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling, George Lucas and Disney, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **May the Flurries Be With You  
**_ **Pairing:** Kylo Ren/Hermione Granger _ **  
**_ **Rating: M**  
 **Summary:** _In which a playful snowball fight to settle a dispute turns into so much more for Kylo and Hermione.  
_ **Prompt:** Not really getting along before Christmas, it gets settled by a playful snow ball fight. settling their differences

. . . .

 _May the Flurries Be With You_

. . . .

Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo, had been in the custody of one Hermione Granger for approximately a year now. He arrived through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries just before Christmas of last year with instructions from General Organa to be kept as a prisoner. However, that had changed when it was revealed that Kylo was unable to use the Force in a Dark manner now that he was on Earth. It made things easier to deal with… Well, except for his insurmountable temper.

The only one who seemed capable of dealing with his anger was Hermione, who often ignored his larger temper tantrums. After some time spent living under the same roof despite the disapproval of her friends, Kylo and Hermione managed to quell most of their differences and become amicable companions. On a good day, when they were getting along, Hermione tried to ignore the growing crush that she felt for the handsome Kylo Ren.

In fact, there were moments when she caught him staring at her with such a heated gaze she thought she might just burst into flame on the spot. But that was ridiculous, was it not? He was glaring and nothing else. There was no way that Kylo Ren would find her attractive or like her more than a friend. Was there? Maybe someday they could look into the possibility of a relationship, but she highly doubted that would ever happen. He'd probably have to head back to his own world sooner or later, and that would leave her alone again.

Hermione had thought they were having a fairly pleasant day. She was home from the Ministry, the holiday only a couple days away, and Kylo was reading on her screened-in back porch. There was a magical fire keeping them warm while they watched the snow continue to pile up in the backyard. She was just starting to think about heading inside to make some hot cocoa when Kylo simply lost his mind, throwing the book he was reading across the porch.

Startled, Hermione shot up from her chair. "What the hell, Kylo!?" she shouted, looking between the book and her housemate. "Why did you do that?"

"That author has yet to write the next book in that series, and he has the _audacity_ to leave it on such a cliffhanger," Kylo all but growled, rising from his seat and beginning to pace.

"Okay…" Hermione picked up the book and set it on the stand by the porch door. "It is unfortunate when writers do that, but it's not a reason to throw a tantrum and throw my book."

"It's just a book," he mumbled carelessly, waving away her comments and continuing to pace.

"Just- Just a _book_ ," Hermione sputtered in outrage. "How dare you! I bring you into my home and allow you to stay only for you to disrespect everything in it and in turn, me!"

Kylo stopped his pacing and whirled around to face Hermione properly. "I didn't really have any choice but to stay here. That doesn't mean I have to like the items you keep."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Are you kidding me? Get out!" She pointed to the door.

"Fine," Kylo snapped, striding past Hermione, throwing open the door, and heading out into the snow. He didn't bother to look back.

He was halfway down the walkway when Hermione realized he couldn't leave. If he did, she'd never know if he felt the same way she did. "Damn it," she muttered, throwing open the door and storming after him. "Kylo, wait!" she shouted. When he didn't stop, she had to come up with something else. Glancing around she saw all the snow. Knowing it would anger him enough to pause, she stooped and formed a snowball before standing and sending it flying towards his head.

It hit spot on, stopping Kylo in his tracks and causing him to spin around with a furious stare upon his regal features. "Did you just hit me," he seethed, running a hand through his hair, "with a ball of snow?" His voice was deathly low, his annoyance clear in every syllable he spoke.

Biting back a grin, Hermione replied, "I did. What are you going to do about it?"

His response was a single raised eyebrow, and then he was bending over to create a snowball of his own. When he straightened up, he gave her the most devilish look. She screamed in delight, running to the side as he pulled back his arm, and then flung the snowball at her. It hit her in the side, just as she tried to twist out of the way. With that, it was on, the two of them continuing to fling snowball after snowball at one another and breaking the tension that had built up earlier. When it was becoming clear that there would be no winner, Kylo decided to kick things up a notch.

Getting around being unable to use his Force magic was easy. Kylo simply had to have a somewhat positive intent, and he was able to use it as normal. In this case, he was trying to play around with Hermione, whom he'd started to like far more than just his housemate. So mustering up the Force, he formed a giant snowball and sent it barreling at Hermione, who was hovering near the edge of the yard. She was frantically trying to make a snowball but balked when she saw what was coming her way.

"That's cheating!" Hermione shouted before having to duck out of the way. She quickly dropped down behind a snow-covered shrub and withdrew her wand. If Kylo was going to play dirty, so was she. Popping up to find Kylo drawing closer to her hiding place, she waved her wand and called out, "May the flurries be with you!" She then sent a slew of magical snowballs and fresh powder spiralling toward him.

The attack took him by surprise, plowing into his chest and knocking him succinctly off his feet. Before he could react, Hermine came barreling over the shrub and threw herself on top of him. She straddled his hips and sprinkled snow into his face, giggling like a madwoman the entire time. Unable to help himself, Kylo laughed too, feeling far more happy and free than he had since he was a small child. Without thinking, he reached up and cupped Hermione's face, stilling her movements.

Hermione stared down at Kylo, his face flushed. Her heart was racing from their snow battle and something else entirely. Unsure of what would happen, she leant over and gingerly placed her lips against his. At first, she felt him stiffen up, but then he relaxed, his fingers tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss. As his tongue stroked against hers, Hermione felt her inhibitions leave and a moan bubble up in her throat. This was what she wanted… To be with Kylo as more than housemates and friends. She cared for him despite his dark side.

Hands began to roam, and Hermione realized they needed to move this back inside. Reluctantly, she crawled from his lap and helped him to stand. Eyes full of understanding, Kylo lifted her into his arms and rushed for the house. Once they were inside, he set her down and then they both began to undress. Next time they would take their time, but for now, they had one mission, and that was to be with one another in the most intimate of ways. Naked, Hermione bit her lip as she watched Kylo remove the last of clothes.

Quickly, Hermione dropped to the floor in front of the fireplace, a blanket already there from earlier in the day. Taking charge, she once again straddled his hips and kissed him. She rocked against him as they kissed, feeling his cock harden even further between her thighs. Desire was mounting quickly between them, their movements becoming more frantic. Breaking the kiss, Hermione reached between them and took hold of his cock. She placed it at her opening and then met his eyes.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, aching for him to be inside.

"More than anything," he replied, stroking the soft skin of her arm.

Smiling, Hermione nodded and then lowered herself onto his cock. Kylo's hands immediately went for her hips as she sighed at the feel of him inside her. Bracing her hands on Kylo's chest, Hermione lifted her hips and then lowered them back down. She kept up her rhythm, her panted breaths mingling with Kylo's gentle words of encouragement. Closer and closer they raced toward that glorious end. Their sweat-slick skin mingled as they increased the tempo. Kylo helped her as he thrust upward, pulling her down and allowing her to grind against him.

After some time, Hermione couldn't hold it off any longer and let herself fall to pieces. She came apart, crying out as her back arched and knees clamped around his hips. Kylo watched her in awe, letting her ride out the orgasm before he too lost control. He filled her entirely, thankful that she'd bestowed the gift of her body and companionship upon him. When they were both spent, Kylo tugged her down for another kiss, tasting her and committing the moment to memory. He only hoped she was doing the same.

. . . .

Sometime later, Hermione and Kylo could be found lying together, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace. They'd made love two more times before finally curling up and dozing for a short period. Kylo was resting with a pillow behind his head while Hermione lay with hers upon his chest. As he trailed his fingers through her slightly tangled curls, Hermione couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she'd been hoping for this Christmas.

"Kylo?" she whispered, almost afraid to break the silence. She had to smile when he shifted to see her face more easily. His hair was rumpled, and his cheeks were still slightly flushed from the sex, as well as the warmth from the fire. She leaned up slightly, and said, "I have to tell you, this isn't exactly the way I planned for us to get together, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"I've thought about it too," Kylo admitted, his fingers stilling momentarily. "And I was wondering if maybe you could call me Ben, at least when we're alone."

"Of course," Hermione said, bending her head and kissing his chest. "And I'm glad we finally got together then."

"Me too," he said, sliding his hand lower and rubbing the small of her back. "You've done so much for me by taking me in and accepting me even with my Dark side. If you'll have me, I'd like to stay and be much more than just your housemate."

Hermione responded by leaning up to kiss him properly. She relished in the way he kissed her as if she were air and he was drowning. Never had anyone kissed her in that way. When the kiss ended, they returned to their previous positions, quietly contemplating this newfound relationship of theirs. After a while, Hermione broke the silence to address an important issue.

"People are going to be against this at first," Hermione said honestly, gesturing between them. "I want you to know that. And if your mother or anyone else from the Resistance ever comes back for you, they'll probably have something to say as well."

"I waited a very long time to feel true happiness," Kylo said softly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "And I refuse to feel any remorse for acting on my happiness now."

"You shouldn't have to feel bad," Hermione replied, placing both her hands on his cheeks. She gently tugged his face close to hers and looked directly into his dark eyes. There was still a bit of terror lingering there, and perhaps darkness, but there was something else lighting him now. Hope. Hermione would hold onto that and bring him fully into the light if that was what he truly wanted. "Never feel bad for being happy. If others are jealous or try to bring you down, ignore them. In the end, it's you who matters the most."

Kylo kissed her again, long and hard. Hermione moaned and tangled her hands in his dark hair to hold him close as the kiss continued. When finally they broke apart, Kylo chuckled and whispered against her lips, "Screw the Resistance. Even if they do come back. I'm staying here. With you."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she questioned, knowing that there had been another woman once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away. She wasn't sure if her love could hold a candle to that old flame.

Cupping her cheek, Kylo stared into Hermione's beautiful, brown eyes. "I want this more than anything in the entire universe." Then, without another word, he kissed her again. This time, they let their feelings take over, relishing in the warmth and love of one another. There would still be the occasional disagreement, but they would make it through together as long as they had one another.


End file.
